Better Than it Seems
by Lilac Cherry Blossoms
Summary: You shouldn't take things for granted . Vegeta wishes back Vegetasei not contented with his life but maybe he should have just accepted things as they were .
1. Ungrateful

AN: This is my second Dragonball Z story. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to turn out but we'll see as it progresses . By the way Trunks is eleven . Everything in the series up till the end of the Buu Saga implies .

Disclaimer : DB/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama otherwise I'd be rich .

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 1

Ungrateful

Vegeta gave a frustrated sigh as he let the rain drip down his face . Here he was standing in the rain . He gave a little smile . How ironic , he thought . There he had them all seven lying at his feet waiting for him to summon the dragon . He could change all this , his whole life , rid himself of petty infatuations . Useless feelings . " Arise Shenglong !"

That was it the dragon was up he had to make a wish now . What would it be ? " I wish…"

" Vegeta ! I can't believe you ! You're nothing but a spoilt Saiyan brat ! You wasted down the energy in the gravity room again . Can't you be like a normal person !" Bulma sulked as she went down the stairs . " Where is he ?" she fumed while looking around . " Trunks do you know where your father is ?" she entered Trunk's room .

" Hmm…" Trunks murmured as he played Kingdom Hearts on his Nintendo DS . " Uh-uh , I haven't seen him ." Just then the front door opened . You could see the rain pouring down in the background . Vegeta came in . He was completely soaked but he had a satisfied smirk on his face . " Vegeta … where've you been ?" Bulma asked .

" Hmph … that's none of your business woman . Just prepare one of your spaceships for me and load it up with supplies . I'm taking a little trip tomorrow morning ." Vegeta said and headed up the stairs . What's he up to , Bulma thought as she watched him walk up the stairs . " Where's dad going ?" Trunks finally looked up from his game . " I wanna go with him ."

" Where exactly are you planning on going ?" Bulma came up behind Vegeta and asked him . Vegeta remained silent for a while . " Did you fix the ship like I said ?" he asked .

" Yeah , but where are you going ?" Bulma folded her arms and stared at him . " Trunk's birthday is coming up , you can't miss it !"

" My duty calls . I'm going back to Vegeta-sei ." he replied . " I'm going to New Namek first though . I have another wish to make ." Vegeta said .

" Wha – what ?" Bulma stammered . " Vegeta-sei is gone . It was destroyed a long time ago . How could it be back ?"

Vegata rolled his eyes , " Baka – onna ! I wished it back with the dragon balls ."

" Huh , it figures ." Bulma said crossing her hands . " When are you leaving ?"

There was silence as Vegeta once again ignored her while he absentmindly packed things into a bag . " Tomorrow-"

" Can, I come ? Please , let me come Dad !" Trunks said standing in the doorway , his game forgotten in his limp hand . " No , you'll stay here ." Vegeta replied sounding slightly annoyed . " C'mon , I'm a Saiyan prince too you know !" Trunks argued , " It's my right that I should come along ."

" That is true ." Bulma said . Trunks jumped up and down excitedly , " Yeah and my birthday is in a week . This could be the best birthday gift you've ever given me !"

" Not to mention the only birthday gift you've ever given him ." Bulma added . Vegeta growled . " Fine if it'll make you both shut up the boy may come ." Bulma frowned slightly , " He isn't a boy Vegeta . He's your son ."

"Foolish of me not to notice he was a girl ." Vegeta replied nonchalantly . Bulma rolled her eyes , " You are an impossible bastard ." She turned to Trunks . " Trunks-kun, you should go pack your stuff and it's getting late go get ready for bed . You'll need all of your energy while you're in space , trust me." Trunks nodded his head eagerly and ran off.

" You do know that this trip could be really dangerous ?" Vegeta eyed her raising an eyebrow . " I'm surprised that you gave him your consent to come along ."

" Well , Trunks is a tough kid . He can handle himself , besides I know you'll take care of him. You'll take care of him won't you ?" Vegeta shrugged , " I'm not a babysitter ."

" This could actually give you guys the chance to get to know each other . You two are like foreigners to each other ."

Bulma pressed a red button that was the power to turn on the ship . She sighed as she heard the gentle hum of the ship powering up . " Trunks…" she murmured . Normally , she would never let Trunks go tens of thousands miles away with the stubborn , stuck up Saiyan prince that had entranced her . But , she felt like it was the only way to get them to realize that they both existed . Anyway , she was desperate and she knew Trunks would be alright .

" Onna is the ship ready yet ?" Vegeta's demanding voice interrupted her thoughts . "Yes Prince Vegeta , it's ready ." Bulma climbed out of the ship to face Trunks and Vegeta with their luggage waiting . " Good . I'll contact you once I reach Vegeta-sei ." Vegeta propelled himself into the ship . " Why not before that ?" Bulma asked and was met with silence . She sighed . " Bye Trunks . Have fun and tell me if your dad acts like a jerk ." she hugged Trunks . " Bye mum !" Trunks said enthusiastically . " See you when I'm twelve !" He leaped happily into the ship .

The spaceship door closed behind him . Bulma heard the distinctive sound of typing as Vegeta set up the co-ordinates for New Namek . The warning signal for takeoff went off and she stepped into the lab where she could see the launchoff through a special glass window . ' Aww , great ,' she thought , ' I've given them the perfect scenario for suicide!'

That was the first chapter , I hope you liked it . Review please , constructive criticism appreciated .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	2. Trunks' Not So Very Much Adventure

AN: Thanks for all of your reviews . I got great feedback , I'm glad you all liked the first chapter . Also , any ideas or views you have would be greatly appreciated so please say what's on your mind . Thanks again .

Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with DB/Z/Gt.

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 2

Trunks' Not So Very Much Adventure In Space

Trunks lay on the bed in his room on the spaceship staring blankly at the ceiling . It was his third day in space , his third day in the endless elepth of darkness . His only companions were his pet stuffed white tiger , his videogames and a few books he had brought with him . He hadn't really expected that he would use them while in space , he thought that he would have been busy fighting evil aliens and having cool adventures like when his mother , Krillin and Gohan had gone in space . He had expected too much , his father didn't have the time of day for him even in outer space .

Trunks crawled off his bed and opened the bedroom door slightly . Vegeta had turned on the gravity in the ship and was doing push ups with one hand . Vegeta looked towards Trunks . He turned off the gravity and turned to Trunks . " Why don't you stop wasting time and come and train brat . I didn't bring you with me to take up space you know ."

Trunks raised an eyebrow , this was the first thing his father had said to him since they had taken off . " You want me to come and train ?" Vegeta scowled , " What are you slow or something ? That's what I said ."

Trunks ignored him and walked towards the controls for the ship . He examined the different knobs and complicated gadgets . " I don't think I want to . When are we gonna' reach new Namek ?" he asked . Vegeta glared at him , what did Trunks take him for ? " What did you say ?" Vegeta asked . Trunks repeated his question , " I asked when are we reaching New-"

"Not that , before that ! I know your stupid but don't try my patience brat !" Vegeta said menacingly . Trunks just stared at him . " I'm hungry . It's around eight-thirty at earth . Can we eat ?" Vegeta scowled at him but complied , " Fine !" They sat quietly at a small table in a corner at the spaceship and munched at frozen pizza . Trunks sighed but Vegeta ignored him so he sighed again . " What ?" Vegeta snapped . Trunks shook his head , " Nothing it's just that , this pizza is cold . It's hard to bite it ."

"You're a Saiyan you have sharper teeth than a human , you shouldn't be having a problem ." There was silence for a while but then Trunks murmured , " I'm human too you know ." Vegeta frowned but did his best to ignore him , he wasn't going to let Trunks make him frustrated .

" Do you have to hit me so hard Tousan ?" Trunks whined after he got up from yet another blow on the floor . Vegeta had of course gotten his way and the next day Trunks had found himself being beaten in increased gravity . He was in super saiyan form but still had trouble from the restraining level of the gravity , it was the blows he had taken that had really made it difficult to fight the force pulling him down . " Stop being a wimp! Your reminding me of Kakarot's kid ." Trunks gave him a pleading look , " We've trained away most of the day , can't we take a break ? Just a small , little break ?"

" Hmph , fine then . We're done for today ." he shut the gravity off . Trunks grinned , "Great ! What are we eating today ? And please don't let it be frozen this time !"

" Well , we're having Ramen tonight ." Trunks screwed up his face . " Ramen ? How are we going to make Ramen ? We don't have a microwave remember ?" Just then the computer screen turned on and Bulma's smiling face popped up . Vegeta frowned , " What do you want ? We haven't killed each other yet ."

" First of all Vegeta this is a recorded e-mail , it's not me in the present . I just wanted to tell you guys some things I forgot to mention ." Bulma rambled off a list of things . " Well that's it guys – wait ! I almost forgot there's also a microwave on the second shelf in the storage cupboard , just in case you need it and remember to shut off the engine accelerator every night before you guys go to sleep or the ship will run low on it's thruster boost and you could end up stranded until it's charged up again . This is an extremely advanced and highpowered ship , you have to monitor it and check up on it every now and then . That's it for now , bye now !" The computer screen turned off .

Trunks's face fell , " You mean we've been eaten frozen pizza all along when we've had a microwave all the time ?" Vegeta just stood in silence . ' That onna is unbelievable she knew everything I would've said .'he thought.

" Trunks your in charge of shutting off the accelerator every night, if you forget your in trouble ." Vegeta told trunks as they ate their dinner that night . " By the rate this ship is going we should reach Namek by this Saturday ." Trunks gulped down his ramen hungrily and reached for more . " Why do I have to be in charge of shutting down the accelerator ." Vegeta gave him a stern glare , " Cause' I said so and if you don't listen on our way to Vegeta-sei I'll drop you back on earth ."

"It doesn't matter , you're a grump anyway ." Trunks said and marched back into his room . Vegeta scowled after him . He knew Trunks didn't really feel that way Trunks really wanted to see Vegeta-sei .

" We'll be landing on New Namek in the next 5mins., sit down and be quiet for a while ." Trunks had been jumping up and down in his excitement , they had finally reached New Namek . The ship landed by a lake in a mountainous area surrounded by trees . Vegeta and Trunks climbed out of the ship and looked around . It was early in the morning , the sun was just beginning to rise and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees . "Sugoi !" Trunks exclaimed merrily . " Trunks , I want you to set up camp . I'm going to get an early start on finding the dragonballs ." Vegeta unpacked the Dragon Radar and shot off in the air . " Wait ! Dad , can't I come ?" Trunks pleaded . Vegeta turned around and watched him . " No , you stay here and do as I said ." Vegeta blasted off into the sunrise .

Trunks kicked the floor . ' Tousan is absolutely no fun !' he fumed . ' I suppose I should start setting up camp .'

Trunks lay sprawled out on the grass taking in the sunrays and the scenery around midday when he heard a shuffling noise from some nearby shrubs . " Huh ?" He listened carefully . Yes , there was something there , his acute Saiyan hearing picked up the sound of heavy breathing . It sounded like the breathing of a spy trying not to be heard . 'What a novice!' Trunks thought as he approached the shrubs , " Hey whatever you are come out now before I hurt you !" Trunks heard the sound of something scrambling to escape . " Aww no you don't !" Trunks dived and tackled the thing to the floor , grabbing it by it's neck and choking it .

" Ahh , help ! The purple haired creature's grabbed me !" a scared and whiny voice screamed . Trunks was bewildered , " What ? Purple haired creature ? Hey , you mean me ?" Trunks yelled letting it go . It dropped on the floor shaking and Trunks took time to observe it . "Your just some whiny , Namek kid ." Trunks said . ' What a waste of energy.' He thought . The namekian child sniffed . " Please don't hurt me . My name is Isle , I'm sorry for disturbing you but please let me go !" Isle burst out in tears . Trunks sweatdropped . ' What a wimp .' Trunks folded his arms in a matter of fact way and scowled . " I'm not going to hurt you . I just attacked you because I heard someone spying on me . You can leave if you want , I'm not keeping you ."

" Please , please – what ? Your letting me free ?" Isle got up and sneered . " I told them the purple headed creature was no match for me !"

" Hey !" Trunks started , " I am not a purple headed creature , I'm a human and what do you mean I'm no match for you ? I can take you any day , crybaby !"

" Yeah , yeah , sure you can ." Isle began to walk away cockily . " What a stupid creature!"

" That's it !" Trunks dashed after Isle knocking him to the floor again . " Help !" Isle burst into tears again . " Please , don't hurt me !" Trunks sweatdropped again . " Man ," he mumbled , " this is ridiculous !"

Vegeta landed at camp a little later to take a break . He had already found four of the dragonballs . " Trunks ." he called . ' Where is that brat ?' he thought grumpily . " I'm right here Tousan ." Trunks came from behind the ship . " What do you want ?"

" I want you to put these Dragonballs away in the ship for me until I return with the rest later ." Trunks nodded and took the dragonballs into the ship .

" Dad ? May I pleeeease come this time ?" Trunks asked sweetly . " Pretty please with a cherry on top !"

" I need you to stay here and watch the ship ." Vegeta replied . Trunks sighed . " But it'll be so much faster if I came with you ."

"I'm not going through this again Trunks ." Vegeta said trying to have patience . Trunks gave in to his defeat and sat sulkily by the bank of the lake .

"Uh , what's going on ?" Trunks stirred from where he had been lying asleep on the soft, springy turf of New Namek . He saw the seven dragonballs in the sky hovering for a second in their orange glow and then they scattered across the planet . " Dad?" Trunks asked. " It's time to go Trunks ." Vegeta said climbing into the ship . " I've packed everything up already , just come inside ." Trunks checked his watch . It was quarter to four in the morning earth time . The sun was beginning to rise again on New Namek .

" But what did you wish for ?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta was already setting up the co-ordinates for their next destination in the ship . 'Tousan , will you ever really notice me ?' Trunks thought sadly in his mind . " I bet you don't even care !" he said out loud angrily .

" Are you sure ? Are you absolutely sure ?" Celestine shouted at Elegan in frustration. "But how can that be ? Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago . Demolished by Freiza !"

" Yes sire . I'm sure , Planet Vegeta showed up on our scanners two days ago , when we were making a scan of the planets in that area ." Elegan replied . Celestine tossed his golden hair behind his back and came to a standstill in his heated pacing of the room. "Then – but then – that must mean that Prince Vegeta might be alive ." he laughed with mirth , " I thought I would have to wait to descend to the underworld to get my revenge but it seems that I may actually be able to get my revenge a little earlier than I bargained for ."

AN: Yay ! Another chapter done , Trunks and Vegeta aren't really getting along , are they ? Just wait till things start to heat up . Please review , I hoped you like this chapter even more than the last .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	3. Insight

AN: I'm glad that everyone is kind of pleased with how the story is going so far .

This chapter is a sort of insight into a few things in the story to help make them clearer .

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I definitely don't own Dragonball / Z/ Gt.

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 3

Insight

" I wish that Planet Vegeta was restored ." Vegeta said . The dragons eyes lit up red . " It has been granted . What is your second wish ?" Vegeta thought for a while , he had to say his wishes in a certain way . " I wish that all the saiyans that died in the blast that destroyed Planet Vegeta were back alive ."

" It has been granted ." With those words the dragon retired back into the dragonballs for the next time it would be awaken from it's slumber for someone's selfish purposes .

' Great , I've done it . Now I just have to head to Namek to finish everything off .' Vegeta smirked as he thought it all through . He would soon take his place in his former glory .

" What ?" Bardock inspected himself . The halo above his head had vanished . He could feel the breath of life once again fill his lungs . He was alive ! ' But how ? Am I dreaming? I can't be . I really must be alive .' A million thoughts rushed through Bardock's mind .

" Bardock ! Bardock , your alive ." Toura exclaimed as he embraced his friend . Bardock nodded dumbly . " Yeah but … why ?"

" I don't know Bardock but it's happened with a lot of the saiyans that died when Frieza blew up Vegeta-sei."

Bardock watched Toura sadly. " Then…then your not alive are you ?" Toura shook his head sadly . " Nah , remember that bastard Dodoria killed us before the planet blew up . What a shame ." Toura smiled at his friend . " Don't let that dampen your spirits , your alive ! Free to leave this hell and go anywhere in the universe that you want !"

" Yeah …" Bardock replied but his mind was very far . 'Kakarot …'

" Listen up Dragon . I wish that all the saiyans that were killed by Frieza or that died from commands by Frieza were back alive . Then secondly , I wish that all the saiyans that were brought back alive were transported to Planet Vegeta ."

' Finally , I 'm finished with these stupid dragons . Now I can finally head to Vegeta-sei!'

He headed for the ship . " Dad ?" he heard Trunks ask . " It's time to go Trunks ." He said . " What did you wish for ?" Vegeta heard Trunks ask but as he always chose to do with Trunks , he ignored the question .

" I bet you don't even care !" Vegeta could hear Trunks speaking angrily to the air . He typed in the co-ordinates . " That's right I don't care !" he heard himself say but in his head he was thinking , ' How could I not care ?'

" I'm alive ! We're on Vegeta-sei ! The King is back !" Screams and shouts rang out throughout Vegeta-sei as the saiyans found themselves transported to Vegeta-sei .

" Bardock ! We're alive ." Toura and the rest of Bardock's crew rushed to see their confuffled leader and best friend . " Huh ? Yeah , that's great ." Bardock said snapping himself out his reverie . They all turned to where King Vegeta was making a speech on the balcony of the Great Hall where the saiyans conducted such formal appearances to the people .

" We saiyans are so strong that not even Freiza , now dead himself could permanently keep us dead !" The huge crowd of saiyans cheered as the King spoke .

' What nonsense . I'm sure there's another reason behind us being alive again .' Bardock thought . ' A foolish and selfish reason . We saiyans are better off being dead . It's best for us and the galaxy .'

AN: I'm actually making fast progress on this story which is really great . Keep reading , keep reviewing , please enjoy and feel free to give constructive criticism .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	4. Celestine , Prince of Perece

* * *

AN: Sorry If I confused anyone last chapter .

SweetMystery – Yeah , he did make four wishes . Thanks for reading .

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 4

Celestine , Prince of Perece

* * *

'Celestine and his royal guards marched down the silver lined hallway to the throne room . He swept the large doors to the throne room open and entered . " Father ," Celestine said . King Kanane looked up at the intrusion by his son and put his forehead in his hands . The King knew his son when he was like this , he wanted something and would accept nothing but his own way .

" Yes , Celestine ?" The King asked in exasperation . Celestine smirked , " I wish to ask your permission to restore a former alliance of ours ." Celestine gave the King time to let what he had said sink in . " You see my dear father , Vegeta-sei has returned by some miraculous deed . I figured it would be nice , if we sent a little welcoming brigade to greet the saiyans ."

King Kanane raised his eyebrows , " I see my stupid , little son but have you even checked to see if the saiyans do indeed inhabit this planet and if it truly is the planet Vegeta ?" Celestine was stumped , " Well , uh , I seemed to have jumped a little ahead in my plans but father-"

His father silenced him with a hand , " Well , Celestine my beloved son , I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue with your plans until you have checked with the inhabitants of this planet . Now I implore you Celestine , please do not interrupt my meetings and barge into my throne room with your rash thoughts and shallow and miscalculated plans , I am a very busy man . I hardly have time for your nonsense anymore , it's time you grew up Celestine ."

" Yes sire . Forgive my foolhardiness." Celestine turned around without another word and marched out of the throne room .

* * *

" Grr…" Celestine gritted his teeth as he entered his room and slammed the door behind him . " I hate him ! I cannot stand him ! The day will come when I will rule Perece and he will be out of the way . How dare he make a fool of me ?"

" Prince Celestine ?" Celestine heard a knock at his door. " What ?" he opened it . " Well , Commander Elegan requests a meeting with you in one of the conference rooms ." A nervous servant said . Celestine watched as the servant girl shivered with fear . He had that affect with many of the servants . To them he was known to be ruthless and cruel . ' Damn, my father ! The other planets must make a mockery of us , we don't even conquer planets for slaves , instead we have these incompetent servants !'

* * *

" What is it now Elegan ? Have you concocted another way for my father to make me look like an imbecile ?" Elegan watched Celestine blandly with his dark purple eyes . "With all due respect sir , it was you that let your father do that . I had nothing to do with your plans ." Celestine laughed , " You're right my friend , but I don't take a liking to your defiance . You've been showing a lot of it lately ."

" Frankly sire , you just need to gain yourself some respect . Much of your respect has been lost ever since –"

" Ever since that useless excuse of a saiyan warrior prince disrespected me so many years ago ! I swore that I would get my revenge and I will . No matter what ."

Elegan continued to stare him down , " Well , I have some good news . It turns out that the planet is indeed Vegeta-sei and the saiyans are there , under the rule of King Vegeta just as everything was before Freiza destroyed the planet . I gave a message with one of the Royal Guards about our visit , King Vegeta is gladly expecting us ."

Celestine's eyes lit up with glee , " Yes , and that cocky bastard of a father I have didn't even expect me to be right about Vegeta-sei . I'll go tell him myself right away . In the meantime prepare the ships and gather our men , we leave immediately at the first break of light ."

" Wait , Celestine ! You shouldn't disturb your father he is in a meeting with the Duke of Leftisis ." But Celestine was long gone on his way to the throne room .

* * *

" Would you stop doing that !" Vegeta paused from where he was training on the ship to yell at Trunks . " Stop doing what ? You mean this ?" Trunks pulled the trigger on his capgun again , making a loud , annoying noise . " Yes that brat !"

" Why ?" Trunks asked innocently . Vegeta narrowed his eyes . " Because it makes it hard to think straight . It's annoying !" Trunks shrugged and looked around for something else he could do to annoy his father .

It was a week since they had left New Namek . They barely talked to each other and fought a whole lot . " Hey dad , can I contact Kasaan ?" Vegeta scowled , " You can but you may not ." Trunks mimicked his father and scowled , " May I , contact Kasaan ?"

" No , it's unnecessary ." Vegeta replied . Trunks rolled his eyes . " I'm going to contact Kassan anyway ."

" If you don't care about what I say then why did you ask ?" Vegeta asked .

Trunks shrugged again , " I dunno , I guess I wanted to see what you would've said ." Trunks punched in the contact address for his mother and waited for someone to answer .

" Hey , Capsule Corp. what's the matter ?" A guy asked .

" Gohan !" Trunks said . Gohan grinned . " Hey Trunks ! How's your first trip to outer space been going ?"

Trunks frowned , " How do you think it's been ? My dad isn't exactly the most fun loving person in the world you know ." Gohan laughed putting his hand behind his head . " Yeah , well , I wish I could have been going to Vegeta-sei . Vegeta makes such a fuss about Vegeta and it's customs , it'll be cool to finally see if it lives up to the reputation that Vegeta's branded it with ." Trunks gave Gohan a stern look . " Your forgetting , it'll be Prince Vegeta when we reach Vegeta-sei ." Trunks and Gohan cracked up with laughter . They heard Vegeta in the background , " Hmph …"

" Hey Gohan , where's my mum ?" Trunks asked .

" Right , I almost forgot . She went to tour Europe with her parents and my dad for a month ."

" What ?" Trunks exclaimed . " She went to Europe without me ?" Trunks' face fell . Gohan pouted , " And without me . Bulma asked me to stay just in case you guys tried to contact her here at Capsule Corp."

" What the onna went to Europe with Kakarot ?" Vegeta asked pushing Trunks out of the way . " Yeah , she didn't see the point of wasting the time she had free while you guys were gone ." Gohan replied . Just then Gohan's stomach began to grumble . " I guess I'm hungry ." Gohan said smiling with that grin that made him resemble his father . " Hey you guys it was nice talking to you but I think I'm going to order my pizza now . Bye Trunks , have fun ."

" Wha- wait !" Trunks said but Gohan had already exited the conversation . " Great …" Trunks mumbled .

* * *

" I'll get it !" Goten raced from his seat to answer the door at the grand house his best friend lived in . He pulled the door open . " Pizza guy . Is this the Brief's residence ?"

Goten grinned . " Sure is , here's your money ." Goten payed the man and received the twenty-five extra large pizzas from him . " Are you guys having a party or something ?" The pizza guy looked around expecting to see decorations of some sort . "Uh , uh we just needed something to eat for dinner . Thanks ." And with that Goten closed the door in the pizza man's face . " Gohan , the pizzas' are here !"

The two demi-saiyan brothers began to devour slices of pizza in record time while talking cheerfully to one another . " Guess what Goten ?" Gohan asked his energetic little brother. " What ? What , what ? I wanna' know !" Goten said .

" I was just talking to Trunks , they've already left for Vegeta-sei ." Gohan said . Goten frowned a little . " I wish I could've gone ." he said . Gohan ruffled his hair . " Remember what Dad said . When he and Bulma come back , we'll get ready to go to Vegeta-sei ." Gohan cheered up his brother . Goten grinned again . " Nii-san , you're the best !"

* * *

" Sire , we'll be arriving in Vegeta-sei in five , four , three , two , we're here ." The pilot of Celestine's ship said . All the soldiers unbuckled their seatbelts , stood up and saluted awaiting Celestine's orders . Celestine pushed a lock of his golden hair behind his ear and walked down the stairs of the ship . Awaiting them outside was King Vegeta . Behind him were the members of the royal council . " Welcome Celestine ."King Vegeta said .

Celestine smiled or rather forced himself to smile . " Thank you , King Vegeta . I welcome you and your saiyans back to the universe . How was your trip from hell ?"

King Vegeta tried to remain cheerful . " I see that you're a smartass as always . You haven't changed much from when you were a child ." Celestine dropped his pretense of a smile . " Forgive my rudeness but I rather resent that comment . Please lead the way to where I shall be staying during my visit ." Elegan beckoned to the soldiers on the ship to follow them ."

The space port for Vegeta-sei was built right next to the palace . In this way the King could be notified of any visitors to his planet and could see the arrival and departure of the ships . King Vegeta lead Celestine and his men through some corridors until they had arrived in the palace itself . They went through a side corridor and up a flight of stairs . " This is where your men shall stay ." Celestine deposited his men in a corridor lined with dormitory rooms . Elegan spoke to them . " I will meet with you all later . For now , just enjoy your stay here in Vegeta-sei."

King Vegeta continued his walk along the many corridors and up flights of stairs in silence . Celestine and Elegan following him . They reached a corridor with the floors made out of some sort of see through blue material . There were paintings and suits of saiyan armour incased in gold and silver along it . King Vegeta reached a door made of a beautiful type of white coloured wood . " This shall be your commander's room ."

" Thank you your majesty ." Elegan bowed and entered the room . Celestine and the king walked a little further up the corridor . " King Vegeta what's with the silence ? Is this how you treat all your guests ?" They halted infront of another ynagoham door . Ynagoham was the type of tree they had used for the wood of some of the doors in the palace . It was very rare in the universe and was extinct in Vegeta-sei .

" This shall be your room Celestine . Now forgive me but it's late . You'll explain to me why you're here tomorrow ." King Vegeta said . Celestine smirked , " By any chance King Vegeta is that vice of a son of yours anywhere around ?" King Vegeta's face darkened . " I'm afraid he's not here . I don't know where he is , he's probably dead by now ."

" What ! He has to be here . Wasn't he in the underworld with you ?" Celestine asked in surprise . King Vegeta shrugged . " I heard a couple of rumours about him being there every now and then but other than that , his whereabouts are unknown to me . Goodnight, Prince Celestine ." The King walked away heading to the confides of his royal chamber .

Celestine opened the door of his room and closed it behind him without him even realizing . ' He has to be here . No , he cannot be dead !' He thought , not even taking the chance to take in the beauty of his room .

* * *

" Dad , are we here ? Are we finally here ?" Trunks asked excitedly . Vegeta smirked . "Sit down , we're about to land ." he said . ' Finally , I'm back .' Vegeta thought as they approached the planet known as Vegeta-sei .

* * *

AN: Anyway I have to apologize for the whole tree thing . It's actually mahogany backwards . I was going to delete that part but I decided to leave it . Please review . Thanks for reading .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	5. The Prince Returns

AN: I know it's been a while but I wanted to get everything in this chapter right . I mean the meeting with Vegeta and his father . I thought over and over again in my head and this is what I was satisfied with . This chapter is shorter than usual and it doesn't answer all of your questions but at least I updated .

Sweet Mystery – You wanted to know what happened to Chi-Chi right ? Well she's mentioned in this chapter so enjoy ! All you questions won't be answered in this chapter and things will get better , so just lay back and enjoy !

DBZ Teske – Don't die on me yet . Here's the next chapter .

Disclaimer – DBZ Akira Toriyama . Not me .

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 5

The Prince Returns

It was quiet in Capsule Corp. , it was midday but the whole house was silent . The genki , little, demi saiyan known as Son Goten was peacefully asleep in a bedroom upstairs while his older brother Gohan was resting with his head on the table . On his left hand was a pretty , silver ring . Son Gohan was engaged and right now at this very moment his fiancée , Videl Satan was in the grasp of his self-determined mother Chi-chi . Chi-Chi had been happier than even Videl and Gohan at their engagement . She had turned down Bulma's offer of a trip to Europe so that she and Videl could spend the month together getting to know each other . Gohan hadn't really liked that plan . Didn't they already know each other ? Hmph … and poor Goten had been sent out the house to keep Gohan company. Gohan's dreams were not peaceful at all , unlike the little child's dreams upstairs of being in a pizza eating competition . Gohan just couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was about to go wrong and he wasn't talking about Videl and his mother . He was having bad premonitions about a saiyan no ouji . " Mirai…?" he murmured in his sleep .

They were landing . The ship was steadily picking up speed , until it finally connected with the ground . " Huh?" A saiyan asked . " I don't recall having to expect visitors . What do you think Cumber ?" His friend scratched his head bemusedly . " I dunno Cue . Let's go see ." The door for the ship began to slowly come down. As the mist from the morning's arrival cleared a bit they could see a figure standing . He had his hands on his hips and his hair stuck up like a never dying flame . There was a small smirk playing along on his lips . Vegeta no Ouji was finally back .

Trunks watched his father waiting for him to make a move . A small group of saiyans had formed to see what the strange new arrival was . Vegeta leaped off the ship with Trunks following his suite . From another spaceship that hadn't landed too long ago , some saiyans were directing a group of harassed and confused people into another part of the big building in front of them . It was sort of like a palace with many different buildings attached . Trunks watched in interest at the people not far away . ' They're slaves .' he thought sadly . Trunks was smart , he didn't need someone to verify that fact for him . Their skin was silver and blue and they radiated a strange and entrancing kind of beauty . Vegeta nudged Trunks in his back to tell him to walk faster .

" King Vegeta ?" A guard asked unsurely . When did the King find time to leave without anyone noticing ? No, this definitely wasn't the king , he was shorter and younger and beardless . He had different defining features but his hair made him resemble the king so much . " Could it be…?" Another saiyan said hesitantly . Vegeta scowled at them . ' Bakas…' he thought . " Prince Vegeta !" A saiyan shouted coming up from behind the others . " Vegeta , you've grown but I'd know that face from anywhere . You look as bitchy as ever ." The saiyan smiled at him . Vegeta watched him blankly for a second . " Nai…?" he finally asked . Nai clasped his hand . " Yes , I feel hurt that you've forgotten me . After all the times you beat me up when we were kids ." Vegeta smirked . " Take me to my father."

Naipheal or Nai as Vegeta called him , was a first class elite saiyan . His hair was black and straight and reached slightly past his shoulders where the ends stuck out like sharp blades . His eyes were narrowed but filled with childlike innocence which reminded Vegeta sickeningly of Goku .Also he was always smiling . It annoyed him.Trunks rolled his eyes as he listened to Naipheal's chatting . It was fast paced and pointless . He could see that his dad wasn't listening but Nai could really care less . They reached a long bridge which was strangely made out of glass . There were glass walls on the side and from them you could look down upon the glorious palace gardens boarded by the trees of the forests of Vegeta-sei .

" We're here , the throne room ." Nai said knocking on the large throne room doors . He pushed them open . " King Vegeta ?" he asked tentatively . Celestine's arrival had made the king quite bad tempered . " What do you want Nai ?" King Vegeta said annoyed , looking up from the saiyans he had been talking to.

" What ? Are you busy father ? Shame , I thought you'd have liked to see me after all these years ." Vegeta said stepping up from behind Nai , Trunks still in his stride . Nai watched Trunks strangely , he could see a vague resemblance of Vegeta in Trunks but he didn't say anything . Maybe the child was just Vegeta's slave.

King Vegeta gasped . His throat seemed to tighten , disenabling him from his speaking . Vegeta surveyed his father with a mix of different emotions in his eyes . There was a slight bit of affection , it was his father after all , he hadn't seen him in years but still there were mixed feelings of hate , disgust , betrayal , distrust and confusion . This man had given him to Freiza , raised him to believe he could be the strongest in the universe , that he would become the legendary super saiyan . "What have you forgotten how to talk King ?" Vegeta said scowling . King Vegeta sighed . " Vegeta … your alive…? Conceited as ever … but I'm glad your alive." He scowled . " It's nice to see you son ." Vegeta smirked . " I suppose I could say the same . How's the new life in Vegeta-sei going ? I hope your enjoying it . After all the trouble I went through to wish all of you back ."

" It was you…? You brought us back to life ?" A look of dawning comprehension etched itself in the King's face . The King smiled . " I've raised you well . You are a true warrior prince of Vegeta . We shall announce your return to the saiyans . Elyk , go to the cafeteria and tell everyone !" Vegeta frowned . " Hmph … you disgust me . I'm going to my room ." Trunks meanwhile would have made Vegeta green with envy if only he had noticed the look of agitation on Trunks' face . No one was taking him on . They probably thought he was his father's slave . He was a prince for Kami's sake ! Shouldn't he be getting at least the slightest bit of respect .

" Your still a brat ." King Vegeta said but his face turned grim . " Quick , let's get to your room . There's something urgent we have to discuss ." Vegeta nodded and they walked out a sidedoor in the throne room . Trunks growled and hurried after them . ' What the heck ! Tousan could at least wait up for me .' he thought angrily .

AN: Short I know , but don't lose patience with me yet . There will be more and Celestine will be in the next chapter . So please review !

Lilac Cherry Blossoms .


	6. Rivals' Reunion

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed . Here's the next chapter but first here's just some things I have to say .

Sweet Mystery – You'll see in this chapter . Thanks for supporting my story .

DBZTeske- Thanks for reviewing !

unknownapprentice- what ? I don't really understand .

Disclaimer : Akira Toriyama DBZ , Not me .

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 6

Rivals' Reunion

* * *

Vegeta's room was definitely what you called fit for a prince . It was a grand , spacious room with beautiful pastel coloured paintings and beautifully carved furniture. It had the biggest bed Trunks had ever seen , with glimmering and intricate patterned sheets covering it and a large opened window . " Celestine is here looking for you ." King Vegeta said getting straight to the point . " What?" Vegeta gasped. He frowned if Celestine was here that could mean one thing . He wanted revenge . Celestine had never liked the feeling of defeat and he would go to any lengths to avenge himself .

Flashback – Planet Perece .

" You filthy , stupid saiyan ! Die !" A younger , battered version of Celestine said as he pulled on Vegeta's tail . It was enough to cause the saiyan emmense pain but not enough to pull his tail out . " Aaahg!" Vegeta screamed in pain . Celestine wiped some blood off of his face with his hand and stood up as the crowds of Perecians cheered for their prince . " I'm not finished yet !" Vegeta said getting up shakily . He dashed at Celestine and punched him in the face sending him flying out of the ring and smashing into the stadium wall . Vegeta flew after him . He put his hand out and folded his thumb in . " Big… Bang …Attack!" Vegeta gritted through his teeth . A beam of light exploded from Vegeta's hand and collided with Celestine's body .

Celstine's vision became blurry from his loss of blood . He wouldn't lose. He couldn't afford to lose ! He felt himself lift off the ground . " I am the prince of all saiyans ! You can never beat me !" Vegeta said holding him up by his collar . "…Saiyan …filth…" Celestine grimaced as Vegeta punched him in his gut . " I'm going to finish this ." Vegeta said . Spreading his arms open . " Final …" he began .

" Vegeta , that's enough ." A voice commanded . Vegeta stared at the chameleon like tyrant known as Frieza . " Perece is mine. Leave the prince alone he may come in handy one day." Vegeta dropped Celestine reluctantly . " Hmph …what a waste of energy !" he muttered as he followed Freiza out of the stadium .

Present Time – Planet Vegeta .

" Are you sure ?" Celestine asked as he studied Elegan from across the table . Elegan shrugged . " That's what the saiyans are saying ." he replied . He had hated being in the noisy saiyan cafeteria but he had learned some useful Saiyan information . Celestine propped his hands up beneath his chin . " I see , he arrived this morning huh ? It would be rude of me not to pay my childhood friend a visit . I think I'll wait for him in the throne room ." Celestine said exiting the room .

Elegan looked down the table to where apparently a black haired perecian warrior sat . He narrowed his eyes . What exactly did she think she was doing here ?

* * *

" Celestine isn't a problem . If he tries anything I'll kill him . There's nothing to worry about ." Vegeta said nonchalantly. King Vegeta watched him curiously . His son seemed different what was it ? " Why did you wish us back ?" he asked . Vegeta watched him blankly . " I'm the prince aren't I ?" Vegeta replied tonelessly . King Vegeta watched him with suspicion . Then something occurred to him . " Vegeta , where's your tail ?" he exclaimed loudly . Vegeta winced . He had wanted to come back didn't he ? It was his fault if he had lost his saiyan respect . ' Vegeta , you really are a selfish bastard .' he thought to himself .

" Well ?" King Vegeta prompted impatiently . Vegeta scowled at him . " I went to earth and it was cut off by accident ." King Vegeta looked irritated for a minute but changed the topic . " I know Frieza is in hell . He was killed by a saiyan . Was it you ?" the King asked next . Vegeta groaned . These questions were really annoying him . " No , Mirai Trunks killed him ." Vegeta said annoyed . " Anything else that you want to know ?"

" Mirai Trunks ?" The King asked . Vegeta sighed . " It's a long story . I'll tell you another time ." he said ending the conversation . There was silence for a while.

" You know your tail makes you stronger right ?" King Vegeta said after a while . Vegeta cursed . " I know that !" The silence continued again . Trunks till this time had been very quiet as these exchanges between his father and his grandfather went by and was growing steadily impatient . " Tousan ?" he said hesitantly .

Vegeta ignored him as he examined his room taking in his surroundings . " Tousan ?" Trunks asked persistently . King Vegeta finally took full notice of the small , purpled haired child standing in the room with them . Trunks frowned . " Hey Dad ! I'm talking to you in case you didn't notice ." Vegeta turned from looking out of the window and snapped . " What is it brat ?" he asked angrily . Trunks watched him slightly hurt for a while . " Nothing , it's just that I'm hungry Dad."

King Vegeta blanched . " Vegeta …" he said slowly , " this is your slave right ?" Trunks glared up at the King . " No , I am not a slave . I'm a Saiyan prince and that's my tousan !" Trunks said agitatedly while pointing towards Vegeta . King Vegeta spoke , slightly surprised . " You have a son ? Where's his tail ?" he asked.

Vegeta scowled again . " Yes , I have a son and his tail was a hazard so the blasted onna cut it off after his birth ! He's only half-saiyan though ." he said .

The King watched him like if he was slightly mad . " Half –Saiyan ? But if he's your son that'll make me his…" Trunks rolled his eyes . His dad hadn't told him his grandfather was so stupid ! " Yes , he's your grandson ." Vegeta said , all these questions were really starting to annoy him ! " Where've you been all this time and Freiza's been dead for a while . Why have you only recently wished us back ?" The King demanded .

" Damn it ! Stop with all the questions . I've been living on earth and…I don't know . I don't know why I wished you back . Maybe it was a mistake . " ' I'm definitely beginning to think it was a mistake.' He thought vehemently . King Vegeta glared at Trunks , what sort of weak grandchildren was Vegeta giving him ? Trunks glared back . " Come on Trunks ." Vegeta said heading out of his bedroom . " Where are we going ?" Trunks inquired . Vegeta watched him . " Just shut up and come ."

* * *

Celestine paced the throne room over and over again . Why were they taking so long ? He smiled maliciously as a side door opened . Vegeta stepped through it with Trunks following him . " Prince Vegeta , it's about time you turned up ." Vegeta stopped and surveyed Celestine coldly . " What do you want bakayaro ?" he said . Celestine laughed . " Your as rude and cocky as you've always been ."

" Tousan , is that that Celestine guy ?" Trunks asked while watching Celestine . Vegeta didn't answer him . Celestine turned his purssian blue , gold specked eyes to Trunks . " What's with the kid Vegeta ?" he asked . Vegeta smirked . " Wouldn't you like to know ." His scowl reappeared on his face . " Quit with the childish games . I know what you're here for Celestine and I'll tell you straight , there's no way in hell that you can ever beat me ." Vegeta folded his arms and waited for Celestine to speak .

Celestine looked slightly taken aback for a while but recovered . He smiled . " My prince , I won't lie . I am here to kill you but killing you isn't enough . I want to torture you slowly and watch the blood seep from your veins . Then I want to humiliate you , like you did me . I want to take everything precious to you and curse it to oblivion and then after that I'll kill you ." He finished still smiling .

" Hmph …your wasting my time ." Vegeta said . Celestine could feel himself seethe with rage . Just then a sharp , blade like protrusion burst from Celestine's leg. It went straight through the thick wall next to him . " You see , my foolish father has taken to having people spy on me ." he explained as he drew the blade back into his skin still dripping with blood . Trunks gasped with an awed expression on his face . Celestine had a twisted smile playing upon his lips . " That's the fifth one I've killed for eavesdropping on me . I'll see you around Prince Vegeta ."

* * *

" Hey , warrior , what is your name ?" Elegan asked a black haired , violet eyed guard at their table . " Umm…err…it's Eji … sir." The soldier said uncomfortably.

" You seem like a good warrior , come and help me with something ." Elegan said . They walked out into an empty hall . Elegan turned angrily towards the soldier. "Eran , what are you doing here ?" He demanded . " I told you to stay , your too young to be a soldier as yet ." He scolded his little sister . The girl pouted . " How did you know it was me ?" She asked . Elegan rolled his eyes . " I'm your brother , I raised you ,I should know . Why did you cut your hair ?" He asked in exasperation . Perecian girls were supposed to keep their hair long , they considered it a sign of beauty . Eran twirled her now shoulder length hair fidgetly . " I didn't want anyone to recognize me ." She smiled sheepishly . " Then they'd know I was a girl and they would have asked questions and they'd have found out I was underage ."

" Like you could pass for anything but a girl . There were no other girls on that ship , we brought only men ." Elegan said matter of factly . She glared at him . " I noticed ." Eran replied rudely . Elegan sighed and shook his head . " You're a troublesome little girl Eran . You're the worst fifteen year old ever ." She grinned.

* * *

" Not now Trunks ." Vegeta said sternly as they sat in the elite's cafeteria . Trunks had wanted to know how Celestine had managed to have blades beneath his skin but as they were also in Perecian company Vegeta was reluctant to say anything much about Celestine . " Hail Prince Vegeta ." A saiyan walking past said . Vegeta rather resented them doing that by the time the twenty-fifth saiyan had done in . ' What do I want exactly ?' Vegeta thought to himself . It seemed like he could never be contented with what he had for long .

* * *

AN: Please review and the next chapter will be up in no time at all .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms .


	7. Future Trunks Returns

AN: I thought I would never get these chapters up . Well just like I promised , here's your double update . You can expect the second chapter a little later today . Enjoy !

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 7

Future Trunks Returns.

He could feel the blood dripping from the deep wound in his stomach as he pushed himself through the skies , putting extra pressure on it and worsening it . The purplish strands of his hair whipped him in his face as he headed for his Capsule Corp. home . The ruins of cities beneath him looked blurry . Whether from the speed he was traveling or the loss of blood was unknown to the battered Saiyan Prince.

It sprung up a hatred in his heart knowing that after he had worked so hard to help rebuild Earth's civilization that it had been destroyed less than two years later . He felt so weak and defenseless , just as he had felt not too long ago when the androids had been ravaging the earth out of idleness . But … he had defeated them . Now once again , he was failing .

' I have to keep going…must get to Capsule Corp. … must send for help , innocent people dying … Dad … dad , I need your help . They need your help , they need my help . Earth needs Goku !' With those thoughts he lost consciousness and fell out of the sky rapidly .

He awoke with his head bandaged and throbbing . " Kassan…?" He asked . A blue haired , blue eyed lady with a kind smile appeared in Trunks' view . " Trunks , I'm glad you're finally awake ." His mother , Bulma said still smiling although it didn't reach her eyes . " Hey , take it easy!" she pushed her son gently back into a lying position . " I didn't have all the materials I needed to fix your stomach wound . I just put a little gauze over it ." They could hear the distant rumble of buildings exploding as they sat quietly in the small , makeshift infirmary . " I have to go and stop them ." Trunks said .

His mother silently shook her head. " No Trunks , you can barely help yourself ." She got up from her chair next to his bed . " Trunks-kun , there's nothing left for you here . You're such a kind hearted kid ." She smiled at him . " You deserve a chance to start over .Come with me ." Trunks leaned his weak body on his mother for support . They stumbled through a door that led them into a small backyard . " No , I won't leave !" Trunks said at once when he sighted his mother's time machine all set up in the yard .

She continued to smile at him . " There's nothing else you can do to help this Earth Trunks but you can help to prevent this from happening to their Earth . With you , the Z-fighters can stop him before he gains that unlimited power of his ." Bulma said . Trunks looked at the ground and said nothing . Bulma shifted Trunks's body a little to ease the weight , then headed with him towards the time machine . " I 've put everything you'll need in the time machine already and the co-ordinates have already been set ."

Trunks turned towards his mother , a determined look on his face . " I'm not leaving without you Kasaan ." He said stubbornly.

Bulma sighed . " Trunks , you have to , it can transport only one person at a time ." She pushed him in the time machine . " Kassan…no , I won't leave without you !" Trunks said . Bulma locked him in . " It's out of your hands Trunks ." Trunks frowned , his wound was bleeding again , everything was going blurry . " Tell Goku Trunks , he'll know just what to do ." She smiled at him again and pulled out a small device . She pressed a knob . " Bye Trunks , be safe . Ashiteru…"

" Kassan…" Everything turned black for Trunks before he completely passed out .

Bulma watched with satisfaction as the time machine took off . Now she would just go back to her lab and inform her past self of Trunks' returning . She went back in the lab and watched the big computer screen . 'Now , how to do this ? I hope it works!' she thought to herself . It wouldn't be easy contacting a computer from the past but she was after all Bulma Briefs and she had created a time machine .

" Come on , come on , somebody answer already!" she prompted the computer screen . Just then , a little mini version of Goku popped up on screen . " Ohayo , what is it ?" The little kid inquired energetically . " Son-kun ? No , can't be ." she murmured .

' Goku must have had another son .' Bulma thought. " Bulma-san , you look different . Has Europe changed you ?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side . " Hey kid , listen , I need you to get your father ." Bulma said urgently . " I need you to get Goku for me ."

Goten watched her confused . " Bulma-san , tousan's in Europe with you isn't he ?" Bulma sweatdropped , so she was in Europe ? " Goten , what are you doing ?" Gohan came into the lab . ' Great , I'll tell Gohan !' Bulma thought . " Gohan , this is Bulma , from the future ," the screen began to scramble , " I've sent Mirai back to your time , he's hurt , he'll need your help…" The screen scrambled completely and they were cut off . Bulma smiled sadly , ' At least I know that Trunks will be alright.' She could hear them searching for her , she had done all that she could , it was up to Trunks now .

Gohan stood watching the screen blankly for a second before the urgency of the matter could set in . " What ?" he finally said to himself and ran outside to the backyard where a time machine had just landed . " Trunks ." he said and headed quickly towards it . He broke open the glass door for the time machine and crawled in to get Trunks . " Goten ," he said to his little brother . Goten had followed him out , he was very lost on what was going on . " Yeah Gohan ?" he replied .

" I'm going to take Trunks to the infirmary , I want you to take his things and put it in one of the guestrooms , alright ?" Gohan said pulling Trunks out and balancing him on his back . " Hai , nii-san ." Goten headed towards the strange machine . While Gohan hurried back inside with the unconscious youth .

Gohan rushed down to the infirmary and lay Trunks down on one of the infirmary's beds . He began to search himself nervously. " Come on , please tell me I have a senzu bean . Yes!" Gohan said fidgeting with his pocket and pulling out a green bean . " Here Trunks , eat this ." Gohan said , putting it in his mouth . Gohan didn't wait to see Trunks wake up , he headed back for the lab and contacted Bulma .

" Hey Gohan !" Goku said grinning at him . Gohan sighed . " Guys , I hate to do this but it looks like you'll be cutting your tour of Europe short . How soon can you get here ?" he asked . There was a flash and Goku and Bulma appeared in the lab beside him . " Instant Transmission ." Bulma said to the slightly startled Gohan . Gohan sweatdropped .

AN: I know this must have been kind of confusing to read but I was trying not to give away any of the future plot , not that you can't figure it out anyway . The next chapter will be up later .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms .


	8. Running Into People

AN: I know I didn't put this up on the day I was supposed to and I am really sorry . Gomen Nasai but things came up , so please forgive me . Here it is .

Chaos Guardian Sethros – Yeah , defininitely . Bardock will meet his kid. : )

Thanks to everyone that reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Better Than it Seems

Chapter 8

Running Into People

" Can you tell me now ? Can you tell me now ? Can you tell me now please ?" Trunks jumped up and down on his father's large , comfortable bed . Vegeta scowled , he was letting Trunks stay in his room because he wasn't exactly sure of the type of plan that would be formulating in Celestine's head but the kid was a complete nuisance . " Fine. You see , perecians are each born with a special ability . Celestine's skin contains very sharp blades beneath it , his brother had the same ability but Freiza killed him . The Perecians believe that some stupid jewel in a cave somewhere in the valleys on the Planet Perece give them their abilities , now go to sleep or I won't give you your birthday presents ." Trunks snuggled beneath the covers instantly . " Yes , tousan ."

Trunks walked the empty castle's corridors with his hands behind his head and a contented expression on his face . His dad was busy with his royal duties and had been in meetings with the king and his counsel the whole morning. Trunks rolled his eyes , what could they possibly have to talk about ? Anyway , why did he care , he was just happy that his birthday was tomorrow and he would be getting loads of presents .

" Hey , kid , watch where you're going !" A girl's voice snapped as Trunks collided with someone . " Sorry …" Trunks mumbled absentmindly as he rubbed the back of his aching head . " Yeah well ,pay attention to where you're going ." she replied . Trunks watched the girl curiously . " Hey ! Are you one of those perecian people ?" he asked excitingly .

" Yeah , I am . I'm Eran , what's your name ?" The black haired girl asked .

" Hey Eran ," Trunks said as he walked through the gardens with his new found friend . " My dad told me that perecians could have special abilities . What's yours ?" he asked . There was a silence . " I…I'm not supposed to speak about it with strangers Trunks ." Eran replied cautiously . Trunks scowled . " I'm not a stranger anymore . I'm Trunks , you're Eran . I'd say that we know each other pretty well." He replied. She laughed . " You're a fun kid Trunks , my brother Elegan , he's always so serious . Fine , I'll tell you my ability but you have to promise to keep it a secret ." Trunks nodded his agreement. " I promise ." Eran breathed out slowly. " Well , I can mimic peoples abilities and to a certain extent I can kind of alter reality. It's weird but I'm not allowed to speak of it." She said . " I can get in serious trouble from my brother . It's nice to have someone to talk to at times , rather than pretending that it just doesn't exist ." Trunks smiled at her . " See? I'm a great person to talk to!"

She nodded her head . " Right , Trunks , I have to go . I shouldn't have even been talking to you . I'll see you around right ?" Eran waved and ran off . " Right…" Trunks murmured .

" Hey , you , kid ! Prince Vegeta requests your presence in the throne room . You are to report at once !" A guard with spiky , long hair commanded . Trunks turned around to survey the saiyan icily . ' Damn, he does look like Vegeta .' The guard thought sweatdropping , at the likeness between the father and son . " Fine , I'm going ." Trunks said heading down the hall .

Trunks walked for a while before stopping in a corridor he didn't remember ever trodding on . He sweatdropped . ' Great , I'm lost in this stupid castle . I wonder which way will lead me to the throne room .'

" Hey , ouch !" Trunks exclaimed as again for the second time that day he had collided with someone or rather someone had collided into him .

" Hey , brat ! Watch where you're going !" The saiyan snapped unjustly . Trunks looked up angrily getting ready to retort but ended up gasping . " Goku ?"

" What ? You're Prince Vegeta's kid . What did you call me ?" The saiyan asked . Trunks got up shakily from the floor . " Goku , you look just like my best friend's father , Goku ." Trunks replied .

' Goku ? Wait , could he mean…' thoughts began rushing through Bardock's head . " Wait , what is it my dad always calls him? Carrot ? No that's not it … Karacot , no wait , it's not that either , Karatkat…" Bardock watched Trunks bemusedly . " Kakarot ?" he offered helpfully . Trunks jumped up , " Yeah that's it ! How'd you know ?" he asked but the next thing Trunks had found , was that Bardock had lifted him off the ground and was now banging him against the wall . " Kakarot , you know him ? Is he alive ? Where is he ? " Bardock demanded . Trunks watched him with fright for a while . " Well ?'" Bardock prompted . " Yeah he's alive , on earth . It's where I live." Trunks replied hesitantly . " What do you want with him?" Trunks asked . Bardock slowly rest Trunks back on the ground gently . " Nothing kid…just forget it ." Trunks stood watching Bardock in awe for a while . " Umm… If you don't mind , could you show me to the throne room…please ?" Trunks asked timidly . It wasn't that he probably beat the guy but he still scared him .

Bardock sighed . " Fine . Follow me ." he said . They walked in silence through the halls until Trunks asked , " What's your name ?" Bardock watched him funnily but replied . " Bardock." After a slight pause , Bardock broke the silence . " Your name is Trunks right ? Prince Trunks ." Trunks smirked . " Yeah , I guess my reputation already precedes me . You really do look a lot like Goku ." Trunks finished their conversation and Bardock left him right after they reached the throne room door .

Trunks walked in . " Tousan ? You wanted me ." he said to his father . " You can pay them wages , I know what it's like to be a slave , forever ordered around by someone considering themself superior to you . After all , you did give me freely to Freiza." Vegeta said turning from his argument with his father to Trunks . " Yes , I have a proposition for you Trunks ." Vegeta smirked. King Vegeta rolled his eyes at Vegeta and Trunks . " Fine . We'll pay them ." The King said signing a document and passing it to his advisor . " Yes , as I was saying Trunks ." Vegeta continued . " My arrogant father here , believes you to be weak , so if you agree , I've offered my father a chance for a little match between you two . It'll be tomorrow , it could be your special birthday treat from me ." Vegeta said .

Trunks sweatdropped . That was his father's idea of a birthday treat ? " Hmph … yes , except that it'll be a public spectacle . A little exhibition match between you and me for the saiyans and our Perecian guests to enjoy . I don't really see the point of fighting with you though brat , you'll lose anyway ." King Vegeta said superciliously .

Trunks scowled , it was on , he was going to put an end to his grandfather's taunting once and for all . " I accept . I hope you'll enjoy being beaten by a twelve year old ." Trunks said to King Vegeta . Vegeta smirked . " Great , now that that's settled let's go Trunks ."

" What ? Where ?" Trunks asked . Vegeta scowled at him . " To train brat. Come on ." Trunks face faulted . " Nani? What for?" he pouted as he followed his father out .

AN: This chapter was kinda short but don't worry the next one will be up in no time .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


	9. Trunks' Birthday Part 1

AN: Sorry this update took so long. I've been kind of preoccupied. Please enjoy this chapter.

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 9

Trunks' Birthday- Part 1

"Wake up birthday brat!" Vegeta said shaking Trunks roughly awake. Trunks groaned sleepily and rubbed his eyes, letting his father's words sink it. 'Birthday…' he thought groggily. A wide grin spread across Trunks' face. "It's my birthday!" Vegeta scowled.

"There are your presents," He pointed at a huge pile of brightly and prettily wrapped presents. "You can open them later but for now it's time for your big match." Vegeta smirked at him. "It's time that we showed this planet the power of a super saiyan!"

Trunks stared pass his dad still grinning, at his presents. "Yeah, yeah, sure but I'll fight much better if I open my presents first Dad, please! Please, please!" Trunks pleaded with his dad. Vegeta shrugged. "Fine, but you can only open three of them." He held up three fingers. "Now hurry up!" Trunks leaped off the giant sized bed and landed by his presents. "Thanks Dad!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He would never understand kids and their eagerness to unwrap their presents as soon as possible.

* * *

"Your match is at nine, that's an hour from now. So, hurry up." Vegeta said as Trunks scoffed down his breakfast. Trunks surveyed the large spread laid out for his breakfast. The table was stretched at least fourteen feet in front of him and was laden with multiple breakfast dishes. Vegeta continued seeing as Trunks was too busy digging into the spread. "Everyone's expecting you to be beat into a bloody pulp so you'll have to put on a really good fight. Make it interesting." Trunks gulped down the rest of his waffles and smirked, reminiscent of his father. "Am I never ever interesting?" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow in good humour, folded his arms and smirked. "Hmph … don't disappoint me brat."

* * *

"Hey Trunks!" Naipheal called. There's someone trying to contact you from earth. Head to science lab C on the second floor. Trunks finished tying his belt on his uniform and replied. "Thanks. It's probably my kasaan!" Trunks gathered his things from about the dressing room and headed out.

"By the way Trunks, good luck in your match."Nai said smiling at him. Trunks could tell that everyone thought he would lose to King Vegeta but of course we all know that they're wrong.

* * *

Trunks sat in the small dark room he had been put to wait in until the match. He was trying to stifle his laughter at his mother's reaction to his dad's 'birthday gift.' Also she said she was coming to planet Vegeta but would she really? 'Whatever…' Trunks thought dismissively.

"Young Prince," Bardock's voice cut through his thoughts. "I've been sent to retrieve you for your match. Shall we leave?"

Trunks looked up, " Yeah sure…" He and Bardock exited the room walking in silence down a long hallway leading to the stadium. "I don't know how good you are at fighting or why King Vegeta agreed to this absurd match but kid…be careful alright?"

Trunks smiled. "Thanks but I once trained with Goku…I mean Carrot and he thinks I'm pretty good. I'm better than Goten anyway but…I'm a super saiyan so watch closely.

Trunks walked out into the sunlit stadium ready to face his challenge. Bardock watched stunned for some seconds before shaking himself and smiling. That kid was something else.

* * *

AN: I know it was short but please bare with me. I'll try and update faster in the future. Ja Ne. 

LCB.


	10. The Battle Trunks' Birthday Part 2

AN: I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. It's the big battle between Trunks and his grandfather. I don't really have experience with writing fights but it's fun learning new things, so let me address your reviews before I start.

Sayeh- I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for your reviews.

Princess Star Neko – Uhh…yeah, that's a great question. Nai was supposed to have been on Vegeta-sei so I guess I kinda made a mistake when thinking of the ideas for this story. So in this story you can age in the afterlife. Thanks for the review.

Better Than It Seems.

Chapter 10

The Battle!Will Super Saiyan Trunks Prevail?

The roaring of the crowds' voices was the first thing to register in Trunks' mind. They weren't screaming for him though. "King Vegeta. King Vegeta!" Were the things being chanted. Trunks was clearly the underdog and would clearly be underestimated by his opponent. A mistake that would turn out to be quite dire to the King of Vegeta.

Trunks smirked cockily as he stood in the stadium. All five feet and three inches of him. His mother expected him to outgrow his father, which usually made Trunks' happy. Though it irritated him when she would mention her darling Mirai Trunks and how handsome he was. Trunks pulled a face in his mind at the thought.

King Vegeta entered the stadium to the applause and cheers of the crowd. He raised his hands in the air as if anticipating triumph already. King Vegeta stepped into the ring and laughed at the sight of Trunks ready to take him on. Trunks climbed into the white tiled ring and gave a small defiant smile. Staring the king straight in his ink black eyes.

"People of Vegeta-sei, are you ready?" A well-built saiyan with short-cropped hair climbed into the ring. No doubt he was the announcer. The crowd yelled loudly back. Trunks gave the crowd a quick scan. In the front were the elite saiyans and the saiyans with royal blood. The visiting perecians were also in the front rows. He locked eyes with his father for a while. Trunks gulped slightly. His father was just daring him to mess this battle with King Vegeta up. He turned his eyes higher up into the stands. They were the second and third class saiyans. He thought he saw a saiyan like Bardock watching him with piercing black eyes.

"Elites, Royalty, Second class and third class saiyans, let the fight begin! On this side we have the King of our planet, King Vegeta! Here on this side we have the half-blood and son of our prince Trunks!" The crowd cackled at Trunks. He ignored them. They would learn to respect him in time. "One, two, three commence!" The announcer said.

"Huh?" Trunks said snapping out of his reverie. To his surprise the fight had begun. He saw King Vegeta dash forward and an elbow smacked right into his face. Trunks flew back a few inches. The scent of blood reached him. His nose had been hit pretty hard. Trunks cursed as he held his nose. "Kuso, dammit! I wasn't ready." He could hear the crowd screaming. King Vegeta laughed at him and rushed into jump kick him. Trunks blocked it and side stepped coming into knee him in the side. King Vegeta jumped back to dodge but tripped and fell. Trunks drop kicked him in his stomach. King Vegeta yelled. "Stupid brat!" Trunks grinned cockily. "We''ll see, how stupid I am." he retorted.

King Vegeta and Trunks began exchanging a flurry of kicks and punches. They were like blurs moving across the stadium. Trunks started growing bored. 'Time to make things a bit exciting.' he thought. Trunks increased his speed. King Vegeta gasped. 'This brat is faster than I am!' The saiyans in the crowd leaned forward in their seats. "He's moving faster than even my saiyan eyes can detect!" A saiyan said in amazement. King Vegeta was getting punched from every direction. His attempt to block all Trunks' moves were beginning to be futile. Trunks stopped for a while. Landing back on the stage. "Ahhhh!" Trunks powered up. Scouters in the crowd blew up all around.

"Amazing..."Bardock whispered to himself. King Vegeta stumbled back at the awesome increase in Trunks' power level. "Time to finish this!" Trunks yelled. He ran towards the king and roundhouse kicked him into the air. King Vegeta caught himself in the air and charged up a beam. The crowds' yells increased. "Galick Gun!" King Vegeta yelled, releasing the energy beam. Trunks smirked and phased out. The beam connected with the ground. The crowd held their breath, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Up here!" Trunks said. "Kamehameha!" he released the beam he had been charging up. Goku had thought it to him a few years ago. It had become one of his favourite techniques.

Trunks grinned cockily as he watched the King fall to the ground and not move. 'Now to amaze them.' Trunks thought gleefully. Of course the saiyans were already amazed. He had defeated the king after all.

Trunks charged up. His aura changed golden and the winds picked up around him. His eyes were a green-blue colour and his hair became spiked up and golden. "Huh? Like in my visions, a super saiyan!" Bardock exclaimed. All the saiyans stared at the triumphant Trunks in amazement. His fierce green eyes surveyed the crowd. He was daring them to taunt him now. Did they dare taunt a super saiyan?

Celestine watched the spectacle in interest. 'So that's a super saiyan?' he thought. 'Impressive...' The saiyans would be in for a shock. They were weak. Their strength hadn't increased a bit in the afterlife and Celestine knew it.


	11. The Start of Another Adventure

AN: Hey everyone, Happy New Year! This is a very short chapter and I'm a bit busy lately but I will put up the next chapter soon and this time I mean it. Thank you for all the support. Here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ! Only the characters made up for the story.

Better Than It Seems.

Chapter 11

"Thanks Kasaan. I really appreciate everything that you're all doing for me." Mirai Trunks said shyly. His head bowed slightly with his shoulder length lavendar hair falling across it. Bulma smiled sadly at Mirai. "It's nothing Trunks. You're my son and we all care very much about you." she said.

Gohan nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Trunks and judging from what you've been through, we have a very tough road ahead of us."

Goku's face became grim. "That's right. Just like with Cell. We have to start training as soon as possible."

Mirai turned to face Goku. "Goku, I know this world will have a chance. My mother always said that you were Earth's besr defender and ...she's right. You are! This time, I swear things won't be the same! I'll be ready!" Mirai Trunks announced with vengeance radiating through his voice. Mirai could feel his palms stinging from where his sharp nails dug harshly into them. "How could I have let this happen? I'm such a failure!" Mirai's voice began shaking with bitterness. Bulma reached over and grabbed Mirai in a tight embrace. "Huh?" Mirai gasped. He could feel warmth coming from Bulma. He hugged her back. "Thank you...kasaan." Bulma stared determinedly at Mirai with her blue eyes. "Don't talk like that Trunks. I promise you that you won't have to bear that kind of pain anymore. I want you to be happy. Start anew here with us but first...we have to eliminate this threat you've told us about."

Everyone's face became serious. Even Goten didn't have a trace of his customary grin.

Suddenly Goku's stomach began to grumble. Goku laughed and grin. "Hahah...but first, I'm hungry! Bulma what do you have to eat?" Everyone sweatdropped. Mirai laughed. He couldn't stop laughing. He laughed until his side had stitches and he was clinging to it. Mirai wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as his laughter subsided. "Hahah...I haven't...I haven't laughed like that in ages! Actually I could've hardly remembered what my laughter sounded like before that!"

Goten grinned. "Well then it's a great thing you came here older Trunks-san from the future." Gohan laughed at how Goten addressed Mirai.

Gohan laughed sheepishly. "Goten just call him Mirai, that way we won't confuse him with Trunks." Gohan watched Mirai Trunks. "Is that all right with you?"

Mirai smiled. "Yeah, I kinda like it."

Goten smiled. "Alright then, Mirai!"

&))

Trunks stood beaming at the room full of Saiyans. He was having a special celebratory lunch for his birthday in honour of his great defeat of the King. King Vegeta was meanwhile recuperating in a rejuvenating tank. Trunks grinned as he saw the large multi-layered chocolate ripple cake brought in. Three servants rest it on the table before Trunks. Trunks caught the eye of a young servant girl. She was about nine for the oldest. Her scared evergreen eyes directed themselves downwards at his gaze. Trunks took in the other servants. A teenaged boy and a young girl that seemed about twenty-one.

Trunks' eyes softened as he stared at their dilapidated condition. They had bruises upon bruises. Trunks kneeled to become eye level with the little girl. "Will you like to stay for the party? You and your friends?" He looked up at the other two servants. "Could we really?" The boy asked. Trunks nodded. "Yes, I would like that." The elite saiyans in the room were staring at Trunks in surprise. Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Anyone have any objections?"

They diverted their gazes and tried to change the subject turning to address one another. Trunks smirked. 'I thought so. I just love this new power!' Trunks being a super saiyan and at such an age had the saiyans in fear. Vegeta felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw Trunks say a few kindly words to the servants. 'Just like his mother…' he thought.

"Hey Dad, where are my candles? By the way, don't Saiyans know about ice-cream?" Trunks asked his father. Vegeta scowled at him. "Saiyans don't do stupid things like blowing out candles and no, they don't know what ice-cream is. It is an earthling delicacy." Trunks cocked his head in surprise. "Oh, alright. Well at least I have a cake! When can I cut it?" Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "Whenever you want." Trunks grinned. "Great…except…there are some people that I want here and I don't see them." Trunks' blue eyes quickly scanned the room. "Hey, Nai!" he called. Naipheal walked up. "Yeah Prince Trunks, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to find these people and bring them back. Bardock and a perecian girl I met. Her name is Eran." Nai watched Trunks strangely. "Uhh…yeah, sure Trunks. I know Bardock but…the perecians didn't bring any females with them. Are you sure it was a girl?" Trunks nodded. "Perfectly sure." Nai nodded. "Then I will see what I can do for you my Prince." Although he really wanted to know Nai didn't bother to ask what Trunks would want with a third class like Bardock.

&))

"Alright!" Bulma said, "I think that's about everything we'll need. To Vegeta-sei!"

Goku cheered. "Yeah! It's about time we had some action!"

Gohan laughed. "Calm down you two. This trip may turn out to be pretty dangerous you know." Mirai nodded his agreement. "I can't wait to see Dad again though. You think he'll be happy to see me Kasaan?"

Bulma smiled at him. "Of course he will Trunks. You've grown up so strong and handsome since we last saw you." She replied. Trunks blushed slightly.

"Just be careful you guys. Take care of my little Goten especially!" ChiChi said addressing them. Videl gave Gohan a hug. "Please be careful!" Gohan blushed bright red and put his hand behind his head. "Umm…uhh..hahah…sure."

"Well," Bulma began, "it's time to go! We're off on another adventure." Goten was jumping up and down excitedly. "Yay! We're finally going!" he screamed happily. Mirai and Gohan laughed at him.

They were about to board the ship when Videl stopped them. "Wait! We have to take a group picture!" She pulled out a digital camera and handed it to ChiChi. She ran to join them.

"Don't forget to smile everyone!" Videl said. Bulma viewed the picture happily and laughed. "I look awesome! It's just like old times. Of course with a few new editions." Goten giggled.

Bulma was dressed in slightly baggy khaki pants and a short army green top with a gray short hoodie and black boots. She was standing next to Gohan, dressed in his similar outfit to Goku's and Mirai was next to him in his capsule corp. logo clothes with Videl standing in front in the middle of him and Gohan. Goku was next to Mirai with his trade mark grin and uniform on and Goten was grinning next to Videl. Bulma liked the picture very much.

"Bye you guys, see you soon!" Gohan called as he entered the ship. Bulma headed to the main computer controls and typed in the co-ordinates. "Alright, strap on your seatbelt guys! We're in for a ride!"

&))

AN: Short, I know. Next time it will be longer. Please review. Latah.

LCB.


	12. Surprises

AN: Hey everyone. Finally I'm updating. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you like this story that much. I enjoy writing it so it's good to know that other people appreciate my work. Here is chapter 12. I hope you have fun reading this chapter.

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 12

Surprises.

"What is that for?" Trunks asked Bardock as they walked along the different aisles in one of the main computer rooms. "Can I touch it?" Trunks said reaching out to stroke the metallic device. Bardock grabbed his hand.

"What part of...do not touch anything, do you not get? Young prince?" Bardock snarled at him. Trunks shrugged jovially. "I'm guessing it's the touch part." Bardock scowled at him and continue on his way. Trunks grinned happily. He loved hanging with the 3rd class saiyan. His appearance was almost completely akin to Goku's. It was just that his features were more fierce and also there was the cross shaped scar and the red band he would occasionally tie on his forehead. To Trunks, Bardock was the complete polar opposite of Goku, but that only made him grow fonder of the mysterious Saiyan.

Bardock glanced back to assure that Trunks was listening to his commands. He was beginning to grow accustom to Trunks accompanying him around the castle complex. 'Here we are.' Bardock thought triumphantly as he came across the certain computer he had been looking for. "Something tells me you don't come here often. Are we even supposed to be here Bardock?" Trunks asked. Bardock waved a casual hand above his shoulder. " No, but it's just something I have to do, so shut up and wait by the door for me." Trunks frowned. 'Like hell, I'm waiting by the door!' he thought vehemently.

"But I want to see what it does." Trunks whined. Bardock sighed in annoyance. " Fine, alright. You see this particular computer? The saiyans use it to program other computers and for hacking into foreign database terminals. I'm using it to hack into the Perecian command terminal on their ship."

"Why do you want to do that?" Trunks asked, his curiousity piqued even higher. Bardock smirked grimly at Trunks. The kid wouldn't shut up! Bardock shrugged. "Just a hunch. I don't Celestine plans on keeping peace with Vegeta. He's up to something...they're both probably up to something and I want to know what."

Bardock inserted a disk he had brought with him inside the computer. "Score!" he said, downloading all the files he wanted form the Perecian database. "Alright, now to erase our steps." Bardock removed his disk and inserted another one. "This way," he explained to Trunks, "even if they know that someone's hacked their computer. They won't be able to trace it back to here." Trunks smirked. "Sugoi but wouldn't they suspect here anyway?" Bardock nodded. "Doesn't matter. They'll hate us in the end anyway."

&&&

"Hey Bardock? Can I train with you sometime?" Trunks asked the saiyan as he headed for the exit. Bardock looked down at him. "Alright. I could use the challenge. Though you'll probably kick my ass. See ya later kid." Bardock left. Trunks sighed. Now what should he do? He hadn't seen Eran for a while and Nai hadn't found her for his party either. Then again, Nai had also said that the perecians hadn't brought any females...

'I guess I could always have another staring competition with King Vegeta.' Trunks sweatdropped at his thought. When he and the King were int the same room they would spend more than half the time galring at each other or bickering like children. It amused Vegeta to no end. " Where is my dad anyway?" Trunks asked himself. He was beginning to get bored on Vegeta-sei. He wasn't ever allowed to leave the castle and although it was a mega complex inside, what Trunks really wanted was to explore the rest of the vast planet.

&&&

Vegeta tapped his fingers in amusement on the desk he was sitting at. His trademark smirk was sprawled mischievously across his face. Trunks and King Vegeta sat glaring at each other. None wanting to give in and drop their gaze. King Vegeta was a sore loser. Never had the king of the saiyans felt such embarrassment than being beaten by a twelve year old, not saiyan, but half saiyan! It was ludicrous. Vegeta however, had another thought in his head. 'I think they're beginning to like each other.' He thought. He flicked his eyes away from the spectacle lazily.

Now he was growing bored of it. He, Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans wanted to have some fun and fun he would have.

"Guard! Summon Naipheal to me at once, him and Raditz." Vegeta instructed a soldier by the door.

"Right away Prince Vegeta!" The guard sped away.

"Kid!" Vegeta called Trunks. "Why don't you find something constructive to do instead of staring at people."

Trunks reluctantly turned his blue eyes to Vegeta. "Like what father? There's nothing to do here."

"Well go play with Kakarot's father. Bardock." Vegeta suggested. Trunks scowled.

"He went somewhere. You told me not leave the castle so I can't." he replied. "Besides, me and Bardock don't play. Next time we see each other we're gonna spar!"

Vegeta scoffed. "That won't be much of a challenge for you."

"You never know Dad." Trunks said mysteriously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and folded his arms as the staring competition continued.

&&&

"Well folks, we're almost there." Bulma announced happily. "Gohan why don't you contact Vegeta-sei and tell them to expect us?" Gohan nodded. "Alright Bulma." Goten was busy jumping up and down. Mirai had a determined expression on his face. He was staring through the window at the many stars littering outer space.

'I won't fail this time. Things will be different.' He was thinking to himself.

"Hey Mirai are you alright?" Goku asked happily. Trunks smiled at Goku and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great Goku. Just thinking." Trunks replied quietly.

Goku grinned. "Alright, are you nervous though? About seeing Vegeta again?"

Trunks smiled. "Now that you mention it. I am getting a little anxious about seeing him and my younger self as well. Last time I was here he was still a baby." He mused. Goku nodded and laughed. "Yeah and wait till you see how different you guys have grown up. It's amazing the differences. You guys are almost complete opposites."

"Well now I'm looking forward to meeting Trunks as well."

Goku gave an eerily Vegeta reminiscent smirk. "Now, that'll be interesting."

&&&

"Baka onna! Are you completely out of your freaking minds! I never gave any of you permission to be coming here!" Vegeta exploded as he spoke to Bulma and Gohan. Gohan winced. Bulma merely grinned at him. "Well we didn't think we had to ask you. Besides, we have a surprise for you and Trunks must be bored without Goten."

A vein began throbbing in Vegeta's forehead. "What! You're bringing Kakarot's demi-saiyan brat!? Gohan is fine but not that thing!" Goku's head popped up on the screen during Vegeta's tirade.

"C'mon Geta. It'll be fun!" Goku whined happily. Gohan thought Vegeta would really lose it now. 'Geta?' he thought sweatdropping.

Vegeta began breathing heavily but then in a surprisingly calm voice said," What did you just call me Kakarot?" Goku grinned even more, thinking Vegeta liked his nickname.

"I called you Geta, Geta." Goku said naively.

"Don't ever call me that stupid name again or I'll blast you and your family to oblivion Kakarot!" Vegeta stormed angrily. Goku giggled.

"Kay, if you hate it that much Vegeta."

Vegeta began to calm down. "Fine, I suppose it is too late to deter you from coming so I will tell the guards to be expecting you. By the way, what is this surprise onna?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. Bulma winked at him. "You'll see. There's more than one actually." They closed off the connection.

"Is Mirai the surprise Bulma?" Goku asked stupidly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes Goku." Bulma replied.

"What's the other surprise if there's more than one." He asked.

Bulma gave him a mysterious look and then answered. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone on the ship face faulted. "What!?"

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, I sure am."

Mirai watched her with concern. "Mother, this trip could turn out to be dangerous. If you knew this you shouldn't have come with us." Bulma frowned. "Like hell I would have missed this trip."

Goku smiled. "It's alright Bulma. You know I'll take care of you if anything happens."

Bulma answered. "Yeah, I know you all will." They smiled.

&&&

Bardock tossed and turned in his sleep. He was sweating profusely although it was a very cold night. Bardock groaned and turned, falling heavily to the floor. He pushed himself up and swore.

'That dream…it was so life like. Like those visions I had before Vegeta-sei exploded. I thought I couldn't see the future anymore? Why won't these dreams leave me alone? And if they are visions why are they only in my dreams now?'

Bardock's reverie was broken by someone knocking on his door. 'What the…? Why is someone knocking at this time of night?'

He went and opened the door. "Raditz?" he asked blurrily. Raditz stared blanky at him, taking in his disgruntled appearance.  
"Hi father. I thought I would visit you." Raditz said walking in uninivited. Bardock scowled at him and closed the door. "Why the hell are you visiting me now? Since when do you visit me anyway?" Bardock asked. Raditz shrugged.

"I was bored so I came here." Raditz replied. There was silence for a while. "I sparred with Prince Vegeta today. Him and his…brat. They're uncannily strong. I'm surprised I can even walk still."

Bardock didn't say anything, waiting for him to finish.

"So…what I came to ask is…do you ever think of him…of Kakarot? Do you think he's a super saiyan as well? And my final question is…how can we achieve that strength? It's embarrassing being weaker than a whelp!"

Bardock stared pitifully down at his son. "You actually had the fortune…or misfortune in your case, of meeting Kakarot. Yes, I think of him and I'm certain that he has the power of a super saiyan, he's probably even overcome the power of a super saiyan. I don't know but you had the chance to learn his strength and you wasted it. As for us achieving that strength…I don't even know if that's possible but I'm sure as hell gonna try and get it. Now get out of my house Raditz."

Raditz got up and Bardock walked him to the door. "Oh yeah and son?" Bardock said, "next time you come this late to visit me I'll blast you. G'night." Bardock slammed the door in his face.

&&&

"Thank you for your kind hospitality King Vegeta but now it really is time we Perecians left for our own planet. Don't be a stranger now that you're back. Let's be good allies to one another." Celestine said, his green eyes sparkling maliciously. He tucked a strand of his golden hair behind his ear. He bowed to Prince Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta. I hope to see you again soon…my friend."

"Hmph!" Vegeta said staring at him in disgust but bowing back to seem polite. "And you…my friend." They both spat out the word like venom. Celestine turned to Trunks and smirked evilly at him. "Young prince." He acknowledged him with a slight tilt of his head.

Celestine strutted proudly out of the throne room. Elegan bowing to the royals and following him out. Celestine had a look of deep thought on his face. "Elegan!" he snapped. "Last night I could've sworn I saw Eran among our soldiers. Her pretty face was just staring at me. What do you think of that?"

Elegan swore inwardly. "I don't know sire. Perhaps you imagined it." Celestine grinned.

"Yes, yes, quite what I thought. She would never cut her pretty hair, now would she?" Celestine accelerated his walking pace to leave Elegan to ponder his words. "Damn it!" Elegan thought.

&&&

"Trunks. Sorry I couldn't come see you for a while. My brother was watching me closely." Eran ran to Trunks. Trunks grinned. "Eran! What's up? Are you guys really leaving today?" he asked.

Eran nodded sadly. "Yes, but we'll see each other again someday. I'm sure of it. I'll come visit you on earth if I have to. Bye, I'll miss you." Eran embraced him and rushed out a farewell. "I have to go assemble with the other soldiers. Sayonara Trunks." She ran off as quickly as she had come.

"Wait!" Trunks called blushing but she had already left. Trunks shrugged but then brightened up. At least Goten was coming soon!

&&&

AN: Phew! Well that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

LCB.


	13. Arrival!

AN: Firstly, I am so sorry, that I haven't been updating for so long! Really I am. I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll try not to keep you hanging for so long, ever again! I apologise again. Also I noticed that I made a mistake with Celestine. First I said his eyes were purssian blue and then I said they were green. My fault, sorry for that but his eyes are blue everyone. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter.

Better Than It Seems

Chapter 13

Arrival!

Mirai tried to calm his nerves, forcing himself to breathe steadily. That was it. They were landing on Vegeta-sei. He was going to see his father. His dad… He had missed him so much and he wondered if his father had missed him as well. Mirai sighed. 'Don't get your hopes up.' He told himself. After all, he wasn't the only Trunks in this time.

"Alright Trunks?" Gohan came over and asked Mirai. Mirai smiled honestly at Gohan and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. Just a bit nervous, you know? At seeing my Dad again, and kasaan being pregnant. I never had another sibling in my time." Gohan nodded understandingly.

"At first, when Goten was born it was really weird. But now, I can't imagine life without him. Annoying as he is at times." Gohan laughed. Mirai joined in his laughter.

"Alright, guys! Buckle up, we're going in to land!" Bulma called from the captain's seat. Goku was grinning merrily beside her.

Goten had a wide grin stretched across his face. "Yay, yay, yay! I'm gonna see Trunks!" Gohan and Mirai strapped themselves in. The ship gathered speed and then finally landed. Gohan could see Saiyans coming towards the ship. He couldn't remember feeling this excited about anything for a while. Except probably getting engaged to Videl but that had been more anxiety than anything. For a while he had even thought that he was going to have a panic attack.

&&&

Trunks was plain bored. That's what it was. The perecians had left about three days ago and he hadn't seen Bardock in a while. Maybe the tall, saiyan was avoiding him? Trunks shrugged. He didn't know. His blue eyes surveyed the many different shrubberies in the garden with disinterest. Trunks sighed softly, listening to the sound of the water trickling from the large fountain he was leaning against. His father, was yet again in more conference meetings that morning. 'I suppose I could always train…' Trunks thought lamely. "Nah!" he said out loud. 'I think I'll find Nai and go bother him.' Trunks thought mischievously and set out form the Royal Gardens.

&&&

"Yah!" Bardock threw another punch through the air. He could feel sweat dripping down his muscled back and see it dripping from his hand. Bardock had been training harder than ever. Almost 24hrs. a day. He gazed up into the slightly red tinted morning sky. A ship streaked across the sky, glinting like a star. 'That isn't a Vegeta-sei ship…' Bardock thought. He wiped his arm across his forehead and blasted off into the sky, back to his house. He was going to see what it was about. He had heard rumours that Prince Vegeta's earthinling friends were coming to visit and more than ever, he needed to know if Kakarot, the one they called Goku, was among them.

&&&

The main door of the ship opened slowly, becoming a ramp. Bulma stepped out into the red tinged Vegeta-sei sunlight, grinning. 'This is so exciting!' She thought happily. Goku followed right after her with Goten, Gohan and Mirai bringing up the rear. A saiyan with short, spiky hair, glared at them. "Welcome to Vegeta-sei. The King and Prince have been expecting you, that is, if you are indeed from the planet, Earth?"

Bulma nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we are." The saiyan gave a sharp, curt nod. "Alright, follow me." He led them through a door into a small, type of lobby. "Wait here. Someone will come to meet you shortly and will take you to the prince." He left them. Goku gazed around, his eyes wide with curiousity. "Woah, things sure do seem pretty nice here, so far." He chuckled and placed his hands behind his head, relaxing. They didn't have long to wait. Another saiyan came into the room, smiling at them, in a crude sort of way.

"Hi, welcome to the Planet Vegeta." He gave a small bow. "I am Naipheal and I will be your guide while you are staying here. If you ever need anything, you are to come and see me. I will be glad to help." Naipheal's narrowed eyes, observed them carefully. He took in Bulma's springy blue hair, Trunks' purple locks, Gohan's uniform, Goten's hair and then finally landed on Goku. Staying on him for the longest until he again focused it on the whole group.

"You must all be exhausted after your long journey. Come, follow me." Nai gave a sharp kind of smile again. The gang all followed him out. They walked into a wide corridor leading into many different hallways. Goten did a little skip of excitement. "Everything's so big! Sugoi!" he exclaimed. Naipheal watched the kid quizzically. He addressed Goku. "Is he your kid?" Goku nodded, grinning. "Yep, that's Goten. This is my other son, Gohan." He said pointing to Gohan. Naipheal nodded.

"I'm Bulma Briefs , that's Mirai and you're …" Bulma giggled. "Kinda cute!" Gohan and Goku stifled their laughter. 'Just like old days…'Gohan thought. Nai blushed despite himself. She mightn't be a saiyan but Nai knew an attractive girl when he saw one. He began to give them an absentminded rundown of the palace complex. "You know," he told Goku, "you resemble someone I know, quite a lot. It's startling!"

"Well, that's because Goku's a saiyan!" Bulma piped up. Nai gave a start of surprise. "Really? Goku's not a saiyan name."

"His saiyan name is Kakarot!" Bulma said. "But know one calls him that, he's just plain Goku to us."

"Kakarot?" Nai repeated, his head furrowed in thought. He smiled, "Alright then. Kakarot!"

"Don't bother with that. My name's Goku!" Goku said stubbornly.

Nai didn't comment. "If you're a saiyan, then your sons must be saiyan as well, am I right?" he asked.

"Half-saiyan." Said Gohan. "My mother's a human." Nai seemed taken aback for a while.

"Mirai's a demi-saiyan also. Bulma's his mother. Your prince, Vegeta, he's his father." Gohan continued, cautiously. When he was younger his run ins with saiyans had never been friendly. So far they were civil and Nai seemed alright, but Gohan although a naiive and trusting person like his father, preferred to stay on guard.

Naipheal gave a gasp of surprise, surveying Mirai quickly. Yes, he did indeed look like Trunks…a lot!

His eyes turned to Bulma. And she did have the same blue eyes as her sons. 'At least Vegeta picked a pretty earthling wench…' he thought passively.

Finally, Nai led them into a spacious waiting room. It was decorated with pale blue lounge chairs and had Saiyan art on the wooden walls. There was a small table in the middle of the room. "Umm…sit here and Prince Vegeta and the King will be with you as soon as they can." Nai strutted back across to a door but slowed as he reached it. "Uhh…enjoy your stay." He said stiffly, leaving them.

"He didn't seem bad." Goku said cheerfully after Naipheal had left. Bulma laughed cynically.

"Yeah, but he seemed to be suffering from information overload!" she replied.

"Well, saiyans aren't traditionally a friendly race, are they?" Mirai said thoughtfully. "He's probably just not accustom to being so…accommodating." Mirai sank down onto one of the seats. Goten jumping up next to him. Gohan sat opposite to them. "That's true and Vegeta probably told everyone to be nice…or, ummm…to try to be nice."

"When are Vegeta-san and Trunks gonna come?" Goten asked impatiently. "And when do we get to spar the other saiyans?" Bulma laughed.

"Seems like Goten's saiyan blood is starting to boil up!" she said. Goku grinned. "I can't wait to have a spar myself. You think Vegeta will spar me later?"

"Really? Is that all you guys ever think of?" Bulma asked annoyed. They all stared at her in silence for a while before bursting out laughing. "Yeah!" They chorused together!

&&&

AN: Alright, please review. I'll try and get the next chapter up in a while. I hope you liked this chapter and again I apologise for taking this long to update in the first place.


End file.
